They're Happy
by wwill
Summary: They both have plans. Tyndsay fic. Happy birthday, Maddie!


**AN: Happy birthday, Maddie! I hope you love this fic, and I hope you enjoy your day.**

* * *

She was his rock. When she needed a shoulder to cry on, he was there. When he was down, she picked him up. Even if they weren't the brightest. Or the best. They were happy. No matter what some bitter people said. That they were just dumb kids, they didn't care. They're happy.

* * *

Tyler held his girlfriend's hand with a lump in his throat. He was nervous. He'd been planning something, something big. He didn't really know how he'd do it. But he knew he wanted to. They walked through the busy street, brushing past people. Every time they broke their lock between their hands to let people pass, they looked at each other to keep a sense of contact. The way Lindsay's blue eyes opened towards Tyler after she blinked was so cute to him. Everything, every single little thing she did, was cute to him.

"Where are we going?" The blonde haired beauty finally broke their peaceful silence.

"Linds, just wait." Tyler smiled to his slightly dim-witted girlfriend. "I promise you'll love it."

Lindsay, oddly, had a plan too. It had been on her mind for a while. For once, she thought logically about something. It wasn't very clear, but she knew what she was going to do. Although she had thought about this, she was scared. What if the timing wasn't right? What if Tyler took her to laser tag or something? She loved laser tag. She was never too good at sport, similar to Tyler, but laser tag was probably one of their favourite things to do together.

Lindsay remembered the time she first went to laser tag with Tyler. Neither of them were very good, but they both went home winners. They had so much fun. All you'd be able to hear would be laughter and them both screaming "ZAP!". After that match was the first time they ever said "I love you". She couldn't quite remember who won, but she remembered the names they got. Lindsay got 'Queen', which she enjoyed, whereas Tyler got 'King'. What were the chances?

They were almost there. As Lindsay thought, laser tag. Although she was happy to play her favourite game, how was she going to carry out her plan this time?

Tyler thought after the match would be the perfect time to do it. They'd walk out, and Tyler would take her to the nice restaurant a couple blocks around.

"Yay! Laser tag!" Lindsay clapped and smiled, yet knowing her plan had failed.

"30 minutes for two." Tyler smiled as he walked up to the desk, to a familliar face, a mutual friend of Lindsay and Tyler's. He gave the person 50 dollars.

"Okay." The girl smiled, handing them two cards. "Enjoy your game, guys."

"Thanks Maddie!" Lindsay smiled to the girl that was wearing a Fall Out Boy shirt.

They walked into the room, putting on the vests as they both suddenly became a luminous blue. They smiled, grabbing the laser guns.

"I love you, but Admiral Lindsay, Her Hotness, is gonna kick your butt." Lindsay smirked, looking towards the jock.

"It's on." Tyler countered her smirk with a squinting smile. Something Alejandro did a lot.

Tyler always looked up to Alejandro back in Total Drama World Tour. He was a ladies man. He had Lindsay wrapped around his little finger. Not that he wanted that. He just wanted Lindsay to love him. And once she did, he was the happiest man alive. Until she dropped in France. Although he put on a happy face, he missed her.

They saw their colours, red for Tyler, and Pink for Lindsay, pop up on a screen. Lindsay's name was shown as Girlfriend, whereas Tyler's was Boyfriend. Tyler had previously set this up with Maddie, to give a full effect. Lindsay smiled.

"Okay, Boyfriend. Let's go!" Lindsay said, running through the door, her boots clanking on the wooden flooring. It was painted to look like a pretty meadow. Tyler and Lindsay always picked this set, as it was Lindsay's favourite.

Tyler followed her through the entrance, yet they went seperate ways. Tyler breathed, smiling to himself. Getting ready for a big game. Even though he loved Lindsay, when it came down to it, they were both very competitive. Tyler always had that habit of competitiveness, whereas Lindsay picked it up from Total Drama.

Lindsay, of course being Lindsay, slipped. Tyler heard the thud and went running.

"Linds! You okay?" Tyler looked sympathetically.

There was a massive pause, all of a sudden.

"Yeah. I'm okay." She smiled.

Tyler, contemplated whether to be a gentleman. He had time for that later. He shot Lindsay in the back, then helped her up. He ran off laughing, as Lindsay giggled.

Lindsay didn't really care that she fell. She was having fun. One thing was bugging her, however. Her plan. How could she carry it out now? She could worry about that later. There was 20 minutes left, and the score was 1-0.

Tyler jumped from 'hill' to 'hill'. As he parkoured across the green wooden slopes with small flowers painted on them, he sensed a presence behind him. By the time he had turned around, it was too late. He had been shot, of course by none other than Admiral Lindsay, Her Hotness. Tyler could hear giggles and footsteps getting fainter and fainter, as he watched his girlfriend/competitor leave. He smiled. He loved it when she got serious about stuff.

The plan. The kill. Two things that kept crossing both of their minds. Tyler worried about how to do it, and Lindsay worried about when. And as for the kill, they both wanted to win. They got really competitive. A robotic voice on the intercom announced there were 5 minutes remaining.

They both ran towards the spots each other hid at, their home bases. In the last 5 minutes, they had trackers that came on. Hense the reason it was pretty expensive. The intercom also announced their spots.

"Boyfriend, Girlfriend, you are very close. All you need is to seal the deal." The robotic female voice's words made Lindsay and Tyler realise, how and when to do it. Right now. They got together, but didn't shoot eachother.

"Tyson... I mean, Tyler. I have something to say." Lindsay went first.

"Go on..." Tyler smiled.

"I want a husband." Lindsay phrased the question in a weird way.

"Okay, cool." Tyler looked to her.

"No, I mean... You... Husband..." She looked to Tyler.

"Me... Husband?" Tyler smiled.

"Yeah." Lindsay smiled. She took her handbag, as she got out a bag of candy. She chose two candy rings. One pink. One blue.

She handed Tyler the blue one. He put it on.

She put on the pink one.

They embraced into a passionate kiss, their lips locking, and the heat from their bodies colliding. They pulled away once they heard another robot voice.

"10 seconds remaining." Lindsay heard the intercom.

They both aimed.

They smiled to eachother.

Lindsay, attempting to put the candies back in her bag, dropped them. They both slipped.

"Game over. Tie game."

They got up, laughing.

"Wait... Lindsay. I want kids." Tyler looked to her.

"Me too!" Lindsay smiled.

"No... with you."

"Me too! But I guess having kids with you would be great too!" Lindsay giggled as they walked out of the room.

They waved to Maddie, as she saw the candy rings. In a weird way, she knew what happened. She just knew.

* * *

Tyler and Lindsay now have 2 kids. One, named Tyson, and one, named Maddie, after their best friend.

They've been married for 5 years.

They don't care what others think.

They're happy.

* * *

 **AN; So, Maddie. Apart from my desperate attempts to make you part of the story, how'd you like it?**


End file.
